wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The War of Three Sisters
One day, Lucky decided to make a canon-compatable short story that didn't involve shipping. She wanted to make a pre-war story. About the three sisters that was described in the first book. So she did. Enjoy~! The War of Three Sisters Oasis stretched her claws, yawning widely. The sun baked her back pleasantly and she flicked her tail. The queen looked out of the window, where the wide blue sky stretched endlessly. Sandwing guards patrolled the grounds near the stronghold and flew through the air, barbs bristling for intruders. She got up from the royal red carpet that she slept on, and walked over to the door. A dragon stood guard there, his spear upright and his eyes alert. "My queen," he said, bowing. Oasis nodded, and he straightened up again. The Sandwing walked down the hallways of the stronghold, and stopped when four little dragons ran by her. One of them was crying. "Mama! Mama!" The youngest, Blaze, cried. "Burn hurt me!" She held up her claw, which had a tiny nick on the end of it. Oasis licked her claws, and gave Blaze a kiss. It seemed to her that she was the neediest of the three daughters. Whenever there was someone who needed her, Blaze butted in and tried to turn the spotlight back to her. She got the feeling that she wasn't going to be a very good queen with that attitude. Burn, the oldest and by far the largest, scowled at her. "We were practicing, Blaze! Didn't you see our battle moves?" Blister joined in, smirking. "Yeah. They weren't very good." Her twin brother, Smolder, laughed hysterically. Oasis shushed them. "Now, Blister, don't make fun of your sister." She waved away Blaze when Burn shot another glance at her. Burn was maturing, and so her taste for blood was rising as the days went by. She needed a proper teacher. "Thanks, mama," Blaze muttered to her mother, and Oasis smiled a little. Of course she couldn't doubt the abilities of her children. They were still dragonets. It was years before any of them were to challenge her. ---- The night was inky black, stretching into the stronghold. It wrapped Oasis in shadows, as she settled off to sleep. It has been many years, and her powerful rule over the kingdom made it one of the strongest and most prosperous of all the dragon tribes. Her daughters, Blister, Blaze, and Burn were growing into great young dragons, yet something still irked her. None of them had the qualities that she liked. Blaze was too soft, too kind to be a leader. She was willing to give away anything and everything to get what she wanted. Blister, on the other hand, was too calculated, too harsh. She seemed like the type of dragon that would watch the world burn, then pick what she wanted out of the ashes. Burn was violent. Nothing could sum her up more than that. She participated in skirmishes, she snapped at her sisters and brother whenever she could, and Oasis was beginning to suspect that she was in a gang. Oasis sighed, and fell back into a light sleep. She only woke again, hours later, when she heard a rustling noise in her room. She immediately thought it was Blaze, who comes scurrying for her mother whenever there was so much as a peep near her. "Blaze?" She called out softly, and the rustling stilled. She tilted her head, and laid down again. The wind was picking up these nights, and she wouldn't be surprised if some sand had blown into a corner. Then something gleamed in the darkness. Something long and sharp. Something jumped out at her, and all the sudden a long blade sprouted from the dragon's throat. She screamed, but the figure pushed her head down in the blankets, silencing her. When she turned her head sideways, another stab of metal hit her. This time, it was in the chest. The dragon convulsed, and laid still. With the remaining bits of air trapped in her punctured lungs, she managed to whisper her dying words. "Oh... no... the kingdom.. will fall apart... the treasure.. will be taken..." The creature watched her, and then kicked her face again. She gave up, and died. ---- "Mother!" A voice called down the hallways. Blister scurried down the passageways, calling frantically for the queen. Normally, she didn't wake up this late. There must be something else here. Maybe she is outside... She swung open the doors into her mother's room. Or dead! She let out a cry of anguish, and raced to her mother's side. "Mother! Mother!" She sobbed, holding her claws in her's. When her tears finally subsides momentarily, she inspected the many wounds on her body. "Scavenger," She hissed just as her sisters swept into the room. "Mama!" Blaze cried, elbowing aside her older sister. "The challenges," Burn hissed almost simultaneously. Blaze whipped around, and glared at Burn. "That's all you care about, huh? You just want to be queen, so you will take any chance you get!" Burn huffed. "As the eldest and the strongest of the three, I am going to be queen. Blister joined in just as Smolder entered the room. "I was about to challenge her, right Smolder?" Poor Smolder. He looked from the sisters to Oasis, and collapsed in a pile of scales. None of them attempted to comfort him. "But," Blaze chimed in. "As the youngest, I would get the longest reign." She then fluttered her eyes. "And I am by far the prettiest and best. Look at how much attention Mama gave to me." She smiled at them, and was immediately hit by Burn. "This is ridiculous! I should kill you both right now!" She roared, and Blister had to shout back at her. "You and what army?" Her tail lashed. Burn smiled, and looked at Smolder. She offered a claw. Smolder took it, and stood up. "Who would you choose? Blaze, who is destined to die, Blister, your twin who will kill to get anything, or me, who promises to keep you safe no matter what?" She asked him kindly. Smolder looked from one to the other, and Blister burst out. "You know that she doesn't mean that! She will get rid of you!" Blaze also had to add in. "Most of the tribe likes me anyways. Wouldn't you like to be on the winning side?" He shook his head, then forlornly shook his head. "Sorry Blister, Sorry Blaze," He muttered, and walked to Burn's side. Blister was appalled. "You traitor!" She launched at him, but Burn sent a column of flame at her. "Well then," Burn smirked. "Where is this army? I have my own brother on my side." "Seawings!" Blister roared at her. If she was to play her strengths, she needed the strongest tribe to help her with her weaknesses. "Oh, I don't know, Icewings maybe? I already have most of the Sandwing population, so ha!" Blaze stuck her tongue out at Burn. "Going with tribes, are we? Alright. How about both the Skywings, and the Mudwings?" She laughed. Blister stopped. "This really is war, huh?" Burn smirked, and growled, "You better believe it, sister. I'll give you twenty seconds." Blaze stopped as well. "Twenty seconds for what?" Burn huffed. "To get out of my sight. After that, you are dead. Now go." She sat there, counting. Blister immediately took advantage of this extra time, and winged herself down the hallways. Guards looked at her in surprised, but didn't stop her when she burst through the front doors and flew out towards the south-east horizon. Blaze looked at her, looked at Oasis, and cried out: "I thought you loved me.." "I do. That is why you are not dead. In ten seconds, though, you will be." She mimicked pointing at a watch. Blaze turned around, and fled her older sister. ---- "And that is why we need the alliance," Blister finished as she stood before a council of royal dragons. Coral stood up, and looked Blister in the eyes. "We approve of the alliance. Welcome, Blister." She nodded. The Sandwing smiled. "I'll keep in touch then," She said. She flew away from the blue and green dragons, prepared to set up camp for the night. Her progress was good, and she doubted that her sisters were this prepared for the upcoming war. At this time, the entire Seawing army was at her disposal. However, there was something wrong. The fact that she only had one tribe while her sisters had two. Rainwings are out of the picture. I don't want colorful fruit-eaters on the front lines. Nightwings as well.. They probably won't even dabble in the war. Then something rustled in a bush, and she looked over towards it. A black dragon waited in the darkness, his cold eyes scanning her. "Princess Blister," the dragon announced. "My name is Morrowseer, representative of the Nightwings. I have an offer to give you." ---- "Fine," Glacier huffed. Blaze and a small troop of shivering Sandwings cheered. The Icewings have agreed to the alliance. They would help Blaze win the war. "Quickly, we must make shelter," Blaze shouted at them. All the dragons nodded, and they began to fly south. They couldn't live on Sandwing territory, Burn had made it clear. However, they could live close enough. As the first tents went up and Blaze crashed on a skin carpet, she fell immediately to sleep. She couldn't remember much of what she dreamed, but she woke up knowing one definite thing. "She'll have the power of wings of fire..?" ---- Burn was surrounded by clapping Skywings and Mudwings. They cheered their new ally, and she liked it. Apparently Scarlet and Moorhen were extremely excited for this new arrangement, and immediately called for a feast. She chuckled under her breath. What they expected was that half the regained gold would go to them. In reality, she planned to leave them. She might find the weaknesses of her new allies, and launch attack when the time comes. Her people needed land, after all. The only thing she liked from Scarlet was that she regularly killed people. And, she killed them for entertainment. She would like that. She puffed her chest up. "Today, we fight for my tribe. Today, we fight for Pyrrhia!" She called out, and the cheering quickly drowned her out. This is perfect. Blaze and Blister don't stand a chance. Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)